


Pool party

by reherareh



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cabins, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reherareh/pseuds/reherareh
Summary: Watching Sanha and Bin kiss underwater at their small pool party interested Minhyuk, who thought it was romantic but also got curious about how it felt. Suddenly bold, he asked his crush Dongmin if he wanted to try kissing underwater with him. When Dongmin said yes, Minhyuk didn't feel that bold anymore.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Moon Bin/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Pool party

**Author's Note:**

> So I imagined a chaky underwater kiss and needed to write something to get it out there. Here's this random oneshot with binsan being horny boyfriends while Minhyuk and Dongmin have a crush on each other!

It was Friday night. Minhyuk and Bin were on their way to the small cabin Sanha had rented for the weekend. The cabin was far, located in a more private area outside Seoul, but Bin and Minhyuk were both athletic enough as a swimmer and a taekwondo competitor to rather easily make it there by bike.

The place had a nice pool and Sanha and his roommate Dongmin, their mutual best friend but also Minhyuk’s hopeless crush would prepare a chill pool party with drinks and snacks for just the four of them.

Minhyuk was looking forward to it, but he was also terrified of having to deal with Sanha and Bin’s shameless loudness at night. Sanha and Bin were dating and known around campus as the tall lovebirds. Minhyuk knew them better as wild giraffes in love.

Ever since Sanha and Bin became official, Sanha was over at Minhyuk's and Bin's apartment so often Minhyuk thought the younger had moved in. Minhyuk didn't mind Sanha’s fixed presence at first because he liked Sanha. However, after Minhyuk learned that each time Sanha came over neither he nor his boyfriend could stay in their pants, he was utterly annoyed that he couldn't _live_ in his own apartment.

Even the music in his headphones turned up to full volume didn't manage to keep the sinful sounds coming from the room next to Minhyuk's out as those two made love like it was their last time.

However, thanks to Sanha and Bin, Minhyuk was spending more and more time with Dongmin lately, so he wasn't that annoyed at his friends anymore. Instead, he was happy that he had a good excuse to go and knock on Dongmin's door and stay there for hours that sometimes stretched into days.

Minhyuk, who was deep in thoughts, got surprised when he noticed Bin slowing down until he came to a stop and placed his bike right outside the front gate of the cabin. They had arrived.

Sanha instantly showed up to greet them, or more Bin than Minhyuk.

“Hyung!” He ran out shouting and waving.

Bin smiled so wide at the sight of Sanha his eyes disappeared into small crinkles. When Sanha ran into his arms, grinning happily, Bin picked him up and spun him around before gently placing him down on the ground. It looked silly, Sanha being so tall and lanky but Minhyuk thought they were cute, acting like they hadn’t seen each other for months.

Minhyuk felt something move inside of him, something like a feeling of longing for that love and affection as he looked at them. He wasn’t jealous, but he did want what Bin and Sanha had for himself too. He wanted to feel loved, needed, and wanted. A certain someone showed up in his mind at the thought of sharing such passionate love.

“I’m happy you got here safely. Let’s go inside!” Sanha said excitedly.

The cabin was small and not that modern. Basic furniture and the plain color of white was covering the walls and ceiling. It gave Minhyuk a cozy feeling and he decided he liked it. Of course, the highlight was the pool outside.

Sanha led them to the kitchen where Dongmin was pouring chips into an empty bowl. He had some in his mouth, barely chewing on them.

Minhyuk felt warmth spread inside his chest at the sight of him and he didn’t want to stop looking at him. With his pitch-black hair, his dark chocolate eyes shaped so beautifully with those long dark eyelashes, and his thick eyebrows, Dongmin was like a painting from a museum.

Dongmin looked up and met Minhyuk’s gaze. His beautiful eyes were sparkling and Minhyuk lost his breath looking into their dark.

Minhyuk didn’t know what came over him when he walked up to Dongmin, taking the chips out of his mouth. Dongmin looked surprised but didn’t say anything. He just nervously smiled at Minhyuk and licked his pretty lips clean.

Minhyuk smiled back and ate the chips, staring into Dongmin’s eyes with a sudden daring attitude grounding him.

“Hi,” Minhyuk greeted him.

“Hi yourself,” Dongmin replied, his cheeks shifting color to pink the longer they stared at each other.

“Come on, Hyung, get the snacks ready!” Sanha whined, suddenly showing up between them. 

"Sanha, come here! Show me our room, love," Bin said and Sanha's whole face lit up. He hurried up to Bin, forgetting all about the snacks. Minhyuk watched them until they disappeared around a corner hand in hand.

He turned back to Dongmin, who was focused on getting the snacks ready just like Sanha had told him.

"Let me help you, Hyung," Minhyuk offered and Dongmin smiled, but said, "Leave your packing at our room first. It's right next to Sanha and Bin's."

Minhyuk's eyes widened. "It's really right next to their room?"

Dongmin laughed at the horrified look on Minhyuk's face.

"We're not getting any sleep tonight," Minhyuk muttered and put his bag down and went to the sink to wash his hands. Dongmin was always very strict with hygiene.

"Maybe they won't be in the mood tonight," Dongmin tried, but Minhyuk shook his head as he stood beside Dongmin and opened another bag of chips.

"Once there's a bed, they'll always be in the mood."

"They've done it against a wall, so I don't think the mood maker is the bed,” Dongmin casually said as they brought the snacks and drinks outside.

Minhyuk froze. He hadn't heard of that before, but he wasn't the slightest shocked. It was just the mental image that frightened him. He shook it off and buried it deep inside his mind where he hopefully would never find it again.

Dongmin smiled at Minhyuk when they were done and swung an arm around his shoulders. Minhyuk tried to not tense up at the feeling, but it was hard when all of his nerves felt electrified. Dongmin led them back to the kitchen and picked up Minhyuk's bag. Then, they were walking through a small and narrow hall.

“Here’s our room. That’s theirs,” Dongmin said and pointed at the door to their right and then at the door next to it. There had been no discussion about how to room. Of course, Bin and Sanha would share one bed while Dongmin and Minhyuk didn’t have much of a choice but to take the leftover. Not that Minhyuk minded being roommates with Dongmin and it seemed like Dongmin didn’t mind either, gesturing to Minhyuk to follow him inside with a big smile on his face.

The room was small, only two single beds pressed against both walls with a nightstand between them and a bigger drawer to their side being the only furniture.

They unpacked the little things they had brought with them while chatting and joking. Minhyuk loved the atmosphere between them. It was always so calming and nice. It was perfect.

When they went outside Sanha and Bin had already settled down, eating snacks and drinking. Dongmin and Minhyuk joined and for a while, they were just four friends hanging out. It was fun. 

Bin pressed a kiss onto the top of Sanha’s head and asked him to go swim with him. Eventually, Minhyuk and Dongmin followed and dumped their shirts to go into the water, except that they didn’t and instead sat on the edge of the pool and watched Bin and Sanha in the water.

Sanha swam closer to Bin and put his arms around his neck, leaning in and kissing him. They stayed still, hands roaming over each other's skin, and slowly sank under the water.

Seconds almost passed to minutes and Bin and Sanha were still under the water. Surprised, Minhyuk and Dongmin glanced at each other. But then, the moment they looked back at the pool, Sanha and Bin came up, still kissing.

"I used to think they'd be a _cute_ couple..." Dongmin mumbled, lazily gesturing towards Sanha and Bin, who finally pulled away, gasping for air.

"It's kinda romantic," Minhyuk said with a small voice, his eyes focused on his feet in the water lighted up by the lights inside the pool.

Dongmin turned his head, looking at Minhyuk, who could sense that he had all of Dongmin's attention.

Minhyuk got nervous under Dongmin's gaze, the gaze that always was so observant and alert. Well, Minhyuk always got nervous when Dongmin was around.

"What? kissing underwater?" Dongmin asked as if he had read Minhyuk’s mind.

Minhyuk shrugged, a blush creeping up his neck. "I don't know," he finally said with a small voice.

"What do you think?" Minhyuk then asked Dongmin, who frowned and tilted his head to the side, thinking about his answer closely like he always did when he wanted to respond well and logically.

"Well, first of all, I don't think it's very pleasant. There's a big risk of getting chlorinated water in your mouth and swallowing it which isn't very nice but if you're deeply in love, I don't think you'll mind and you'll probably see it as a romantic act. In conclusion, I say—"

"Do you want to try it with me?" Minhyuk blurted out, cutting off Dongmin, who was seriously speaking about what he thought.

Dongmin's eyes widened. "W-what?" he stuttered, scratching the back of his ear.

Minhyuk rarely heard Dongmin stutter. Although he wasn't always calm and collected and did have his short temper that was like a fire breaking out from an overheating oven, he rarely stuttered. Nervosity was also pretty rarely seen from Dongmin who yes, could be shy but never nervous, except before riding a roller coaster ride that he was forced onto.

"Do you want to try it? Kissing underwater?" Minhyuk said with a clear and steady voice. He stared into Dongmin's eyes that were unsure and shyly gazing back into Minhyuk's.

Minhyuk had no idea where his sudden boldness came from. Perhaps he found strength and determination from Dongmin's nervousness.

"Okay," Dongmin finally whispered.

"Okay," Minhyuk also said, dumbfounded. Was he really going to kiss Dongmin? Lee Dongmin, his crush? What if Dongmin wouldn't like it? What if Minhyuk didn’t know how to kiss Dongmin and what if he made everything a complete disaster? What if things got too awkward? What if Dongmin got weirded out or disgusted and didn't want to be friends anymore? What if—?

“Uh, Minhyuk? If you've changed your mind, that's okay, you know? Let's get up and grab a drink and some snacks instead. Or, uh, let's…" Dongmin rambled on, but Minhyuk had stopped listening.

He quickly stood up and drove into the water without any second thoughts.

The water was cold yet not. It was just simply tepid pool water. As his body was surrounded by it, his mind was lively thinking about how there was no way he would back out of this now. He would never get a chance like this again. Even though Dongmin wouldn't like him back just because of a kiss, Minhyuk would be happy with what he got and he would enjoy the moment with all of his heart.

Minhyuk came up with a quiet gasp. He blinked a few times and was met with the sight of Sanha and Bin passionately kissing, but now by the other end of the pool where it wasn't deep. Minhyuk could hear their soft moans and the lewd nosing of their wet lips meeting again and again.

Minhyuk turned around and faced Dongmin, who was staring at him with an intensity Minhyuk had never seen in Dongmin's eyes.

Minhyuk tried to ignore the overwhelming feeling of his skin heating up as a fire sparked inside of him. A fire like the one burning inside Dongmin's dark brown eyes.

He swam over to Dongmin and gently put a hand on his knee. Dongmin lightly blushed at the contact. Minhyuk's cold, wet hand sent a shiver up his spine and gave him goosebumps.

"Not coming in?" Minhyuk asked, brushing back the wet hair that was stuck on his forehead.

Minhyuk was beautiful like this, Dongmin thought. He looked like a mythical creature, a merman, urging Dongmin to jump into the water where he would get dragged down to the bottom and find out that he had fallen for a siren.

He silently nodded to Minhyuk as an answer, not trusting his voice to speak yet.

Dongmin tried lowering himself into the water, but quickly pulled away and sat back on the edge of the pool, hissing at the uncomfortable coldness.

"It's better if you get in at once. Here, take my hand," Minhyuk said, smiling softly at Dongmin as he held out his hand for him.

Dongmin didn't hesitate when he put his hand in Minhyuk's and didn't resist when Minhyuk gently and carefully pulled him towards himself.

As Dongmin was about to fall in, Minhyuk reached out and wrapped a strong and supporting arm around his waist to reduce the fall, yet he lowered him into the water quickly at once.

Dongmin clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth. He hated coldness.

"Relax," Minhyuk whispered, his voice full of that comforting warmth that managed to calm Dongmin down. He did as Minhyuk said, trying to relax by taking deep breaths.

"That's it," Minhyuk said and let go of Dongmin, swimming back to put some distance between them.

"You'll get used to it," he continued, smiling at Dongmin who shook his head.

"I hate it," he mumbled and Minhyuk laughed.

A silence filled the air between them. It was awkward and since neither of them knew what to say they stayed like that, hovering in the water while shyly glancing at each other.

Dongmin slowly swam closer to Minhyuk. He reached out, lifting a dripping hand towards Minhyuk’s face. He traced Minhyuk's lips with a shaking finger, his gaze focused and concentrated. Then, he leaned in and Minhyuk's breath hitched. He squeezed his eyes shut, believing that Dongmin would kiss him, but it never happened. Minhyuk never felt a soft pressure that would be Dongmin's beautiful lips against his.

Minhyuk opened his eyes and Dongmin's face was close, closer than it ever had been. Minhyuk nervously swallowed the thick lump in his throat and forced himself to look into Dongmin's stunning eyes.

"On three?" Dongmin suggested with a small smile.

"On three," Minhyuk agreed, his voice shaky with anticipation and nervousness.

"One…" Dongmin said and Minhyuk nodded, carefully putting his hands on Dongmin's shoulder.

"Two…" Minhyuk continued.

Dongmin moved his hand over Minhyuk's body until he found Minhyuk's waist and gently put his hand there.

Minhyuk was now shaking, his breathing embarrassingly rapid and heavy. His skin was covered in goosebumps that Dongmin’s sensual touch caused. He was shivering even though he felt like he was going to explode because of the fire inside of him.

With his other hand, Dongmin held the side of Minhyuk's face and gently stroked Minhyuk's cheekbone with his thumb.

"Three," Dongmin whispered before they sucked in a deep breath and sank under.

Minhyuk wasn’t sure what to expect, but the moment he felt Dongmin pulling him closer, he knew he had to grip Dongmin closer as well because he had longed to be close to him in all possible ways for too long.

Minhyuk barely got a second to think about how close they were with their torsos pressed together and legs tangled because the next thing he knew lips were pressing against his firmly and surely.

Minhyuk felt like his heart would burst. There were millions of butterflies in his stomach and millions of small tingling sensations crawling over his itching skin.

They stayed like that, holding each other close as their lips were tightly pressed together in a lip-lock until they ran out of air and had to get back up to the surface. 

“That was…” Dongmin panted out, not finding words to describe the kiss even though he had always been the better one at speaking.

“Yeah…” Minhyuk said, just as breathless. His voice was shaking just like his body and for a moment, a part of him wondered if everything was an amazing dream.

"We should do that again, without the underwater part," Dongmin said, his eyes shining like stars.

Minhyuk was now sure that every second was a dream. There was no way Dongmin would ever say that if this was real, right?

Minhyuk remained silent, his lips parted, and his eyes wide in shock. Dongmin didn't say anything. He just patiently waited for Minhyuk to snap out of his daze while he slowly forced Minhyuk to swim with him to the end of the pool where they could climb out.

“You want us to kiss again?” Minhyuk asked as he followed Dongmin, stumbling over his feet when he said the word kiss. 

Dongmin picked up their towels and turned around, facing Minhyuk with a bright smile on his face. He gently put the towel around Minhyuk’s shoulders.

“Have you not understood yet, Minhyuk?” he said instead, tilting his head to the side.

“Understood what?” Minhyuk asked. He had to hear it from Dongmin. He couldn't try to figure it out on his own because he would imagine crazy things.

Dongmin laughed, the beautiful sound melting Minhyuk like snow in the sun.

“I like you and I’ve always wanted to kiss you. Why else do you think I said yes when you suggested we try kissing underwater? I would've never done that if I only had platonic feelings for you,” Dongmin confessed.

Minhyuk thought his heart stopped even though he could feel the rapid and hard beating everywhere, even in his fingertips. Dongmin liked him. Dongmin wanted to kiss him.

Minhyuk held the towel around his shoulders tightly to hide his shaking hands. Even his legs were trembling. Minhyuk felt like jelly and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep himself up. It was just so overwhelming to all of a sudden find out that the love he always thought was impossible in reality was mutual. 

"But I- I- I've always wanted to kiss you too. I have liked you since the day we met. I mean, I still do. I like you...a lot," Minhyuk nervously said, blurting out everything that came to mind, having no filter whatsoever. 

Minhyuk could feel that he was blushing and when he glanced up at Dongmin he noticed that the older also was flustered, his cheeks dusted pink.

Minhyuk forced himself to relax. Dongmin liked him back and that was all that mattered.

He smiled and tiptoed to reach Dongmin's lips. He pressed a quick peck against their softness. 

The moment Minhyuk pulled back they were both already longing for more. Their eyes sought each other's lips and then they were kissing again, more surely and more passionately.

"Heol!"

Minhyuk and Dongmin pulled away, startled, and very unhappy over the interruption. It was a wide-eyed Sanha standing with a towel in his hand while water constantly dripped from his body. Bin showed up behind him, smirking.

"Finally one of them confessed," he said and put an arm around Sanha's waist, kissing his neck. 

"Does this mean we can go on double dates?" Sanha asked excitedly and very cutely. 

Minhyuk and Dongmin looked at each other, smiling. They nodded to Sanha, who let out a happy squeal and jumped, accidentally hitting Bin in the chin with his shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Stay safe <3


End file.
